Jeff The Killer: Bad Encounter
by ChapstickAddict
Summary: This was just quickly written, nothing crazy good. But yeah. Follow me on instagram: slenderslover Contact me through some comments. I dont have DM. Sorry i wish i did.


A girl, around 16, is running in the rain towards a tree. She's wearing a blue hoodie and jeans and she has black hair and dark brown eyes. She lifts her hood over her wet hair and lifts her head when she hears something through the rain.

I'm a 20 y/o male chasing some girl through the woods rain dripping down my face. I'm holding my favorite knife which is covered in blood. She faintly sees someone through the rain "What the.. Hey!"

She walks towards the figure with a distressed look on her face, She begins to outstretch her arm towards me.

I'm standing there heavy breathing, not moving but only my chest. I slowly raise my knife, thunder clashes & you see my cheek to cheek smile with a knife in my hand.

She gasps and stumbles back "W-what the hell!?"

I slowly begin to walk toward her. "Hello." I begin raising the knife "Are you prepared to die?"

She bolted off without saying a word

"Hey! Gah damnit." I yelled out.

I begin to chase after her with increasing speed. I slash the knife everywhere trying to cut her

She dodges the knife but she ended up slipping on the wet grass.

My figure raises over her I then kneel next to the female. I then hold my knife against her throat. "Shame you have to die today." I commented "Any last words?"

She starts breathing heavily "P-please, don't kill me.. I-I have nowhere else to stay, so you can keep me as a maid or something"

I ran my thumb along her cheek

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"U-uh Alex… yours?"

"That's not important.." I drifted off.

"How old are you sweetheart?" I asked

"S-Sixteen… What are you gonna do with me?"

"Awww.. wheres your mommy sweetie?" I said trying to sound endearing

"I-I had a f-fight with her… s-she kicked me out of the f-family" she said tears filling her eyesr

"You got any brothers, sisters?" I asked with an intent look in my eyes

She shook her head with a pleading look in her eyes. "Father?" I asked sort of pissed off.

She nodded "He w-was angry with me too" "Aww, sorry sweetheart. But I have no home either. I just run through these woods, aimlessly. No goal but to kill, kill, kill." " A-are you going t-to kill me too?"

"Have you got anything to offer?"

She blushed slightly "What do have in mind?"

"Ha, not that way sweetheart. Just something that could help us live." "I can um.. I-I can try to g-get food?"

"Useful might I say. I am rather" I rubbed my stomach here to add emphasis. "hungry".

She thought -I'm horrible at finding food! I guess I can try-..." O-ok sir." "Maybe you can get a job. You go to school?"

She thought, -I really hope he doesn't ask for much she ended.- "Y-yeah I go to school.. a place nearby."

I squeezed her arm in a lovingly fashion "So you would have to go to school & leave me here?"

She flinched at the touch "Well yeah…"

"Hmm... See if you didn't have to go I could spare you but alas, You must go."

"W-what?" She said in a stupid attempt to know what was going on.

"To school? Mustn't you go?"

"O-oh I thought you meant something else.. so I can live?"

"Well will you go to school? Or shall you drop out?"

"I'll go to school, promise" She said. Again not understanding the situation.

She thought for a second. "Oh wait! I-I can leave!"

"Ahh. Perfect. Any jobs you have in mind then?" I asked in a desperate attempt to try and ease her

"I can work at a fast food place, I won't make that much money, but I guess it'll be enough for food "No, you fucking idiot. As in what the fuck are we going to do give you a goddamn use." "I know an abandoned house at the edge of town"

"Big or small?" I asked. "Big" She replied "It has 2 floors"

"Are there any people who usually go there, I'm going to need to kill people if I won't kill you." I asked

I slightly loosened my grip on her arm.

"Yeah, I went in one time and it has some usuals. Teens who want to prank the house." She replied to the question. "How many in exact?" I asked with a quick jerk of the head, looking at some rustling leaves.

"Can't you just let me go?" "No you stupid bitch. You stay with me or die." "N-no" "I fucking mean it. I will kill you if I have too." "Ple...please" She says.

I caressed her cheeks "I could kill you right Freakin' now hun. It could be all over in a second."

"F-fine. I-I-I was going to lead you to the house and then run away. Just please, don't kill me! "You freaking idiot. Hah. I almost trusted you. I was led to believe that you would be my one friend. My one person that I can rely on. Screw you just like the rest. -I tighten my grip on your upper arm just barely at a known pressure point.-

She winced in pain, "P-please don't kill me."

"I thought, I'd like you. My life was & has been over. Screw you bitch." I slashed her throat

She grabbed her throat, blood beginning to cover her hands.

"Ha.. Haha.. HAHAHAHA."

She died from the blood loss, I kicked her in the thigh then quickly stabbed her In the chest. I punched her in the face multiple times with pristine precision, breaking her cheek bones & nose making her less identifiable.

The local newspaper stated she was missing the day before she died, & the next day she was reported to have been found dead in the woods. No finger prints were found on the scene other than her own.

THE END…. Thanks for reading I guess.

Follow me on Instagram: slenderslover

If you want me to write more fanfictions just reach me on instagram through comments. I don't have DM.


End file.
